Luces del Norte (YOI)
by Izaka Ai
Summary: Los años pasan y para Yuri Plisetsky eran más tras haber decidido dejar su carrera como patinador a corta edad. Ahora vive en Alaska tras 8 años desde entonces, con su abuelo y dos bellas niñas, una tan diferente a la otra como el agua y el aceite para ser gemelas, pero el pasado esta por abordarlo de nuevo, los recuerdos lo invaden constantemente de aquel amor.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Lemon, Yaoi BL, Mpreg.

Una luz en el cielo del norte tan bella que antiguamente servía de guía para muchos marineros de las aguas heladas que buscaban regresar a casa, miles de colores se enmarcaban brillando tan intenso que cuando un corazón se ha roto no hay forma de evitar llorar ante sublime estética nocturna. Si bien para Yuri Plisetsky cada que veía en cielo la aurora boreal le recordaba las de sonrisas que le extendía.

-Son las cosas así idiota-murmuro suspirando.

-Papa-le llamo una pequeña de 8 años cuyos cabellos rubios casi blancos caían sobre sus hombros y esos zafiros azules verdosos, que tallaba tan intensamente al despertarse, el pequeño movimiento de las olas del mar que golpeaban el acantilado parecía ser música.

-¿Victoria que haces despierta? ¿Y tu hermana?-le pregunto

-Sigue dormida, papa pero ¿Qué haces despierto tú?-la niña se acomodó entre sus piernas abrazándose con la misma manta de su padre.

-Solo veía la aurora boreal-contesto este.

-¡Hahaha!, eres un romántico.

-¿Ah? No digas eso, bueno supongo que sí-cambiando de fruncir el ceño a sonreírle a su hija.

-Mejor hay que dormir tienes que llevarnos a la pista de hielo mañana, no lo olvides-le sonrió ella para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, no lo olvidare-suspiro su padre, acompañándola a su habitación para ver a su otra hija, Oyuki idéntica a Victoria pero con el cabello corto, después de todo eran noches mis bellas princesas-susurro al oído de Victoria.

-Buenas noches papa-sonrió la niña que se acorruco de nuevo en la cama.

Al día siguiente salió con sus hijas a la pista de hielo que estaba en centro, pues ellas practicaban el deporte que tanto amaban, subieron al auto y justo cuando lo iba a encender sonó su móvil.

Llamada

\- ¡Privet Yurio!-

\- ¡Víctor por favor no me llamas así!, soy Yuri-contesto el rubio alejándose la bocina pues Víctor ruidoso como siempre.

-¿Es el tío?-animada la niña de cabello corto salto sobre su hermana que le tocaba el asiento delantero.

-¡Oyuki no te subas sobre mí!-se quejó su hermana- ¡Papa baja a Oyuki, pesa!-Victoria con una vena saltada.

-Tío Víctor-le grito en la bocina.

-¡Hola hermosas!-saludo el hombre.

-Oyuki por favor siéntate-le regaño su padre.

-Está bien-la niña volvió al asiento trasero con un puchero, el mayor bajo del auto para hablar con su el sin interrupciones.

-Yuri dime ¿Cómo esta Alaska? ¿No regresaras a Rusia?

-Sitka es donde crecieron las niñas, ellas viven felices aquí, no creo que deba irme.

-¿Eso o tienes miedo de verte de nuevo con el?-comento el mayor.

-N creo que le importe tanto, después de todo solo era un niño para él.

-Yurio.

-Basta me tengo que ir, las niñas van a sus prácticas de hockey.

-¿Acaso a ninguna le gusto el patinaje?-

-No.

-Yurio, espera-tratando de hablar más al respecto.

-Adiós Víctor-se despidió el rubio.

Condujo por la cuidad mirando todos establecimientos en Sitka una ciudad muy hermosa y tranquila, recordó cuando llego y todo le parecía tan lejano, miro a sus hijas y sonrió ellas igual.

-Papa ¿Vendrá para navidad el tío Víctor?

-No lo sé Oyuki.

-¿Compraremos un árbol?-levanto la mano Victoria.

-Tal vez si se portan bien con su abuelo, está en el hospital porque se lastimo cuidándolas-les regaño.

-¡Hehehe! Es que el abuelo quiso hacer una pirueta con Oyuki-sonrió Victoria, fue cuando su hermana le dio un golpe-¡No me pegues!-se quejó pero fue cuando vio el rostro de su papa que comenzó a lucir triste.

-Papa lo siento, yo-la niña tratando de quitarle esa cara.

-Descuida, sé que te gusta el patinaje artístico Oyuki y no me molestaría que quisieras practicarlo.

-No papa, está bien de todos modos soy muy-ella bajo la vista.

-¿Qué?

-Los otros niños del equipo le dicen "Peggy" por su peso, aunque los golpeo por eso-sonrío chocando los puños Victoria.

-¡Eso dicen! ¡Hablare con su entrenador! ¡Ahora mismo les daré una lección!-Yurio molesto, Oyuki sonrío al ver a su hermana y papa con esa aura malvada, se parecían tanto pero ella nunca encajo con su carácter por lo que siempre se cuestionaba ¿Por qué era tan diferente?

-¡Si les aplastaremos!-Victoria levanto el puño.

-Papa olvídalo, no quiero ser una molestia, mejor me convertiré en la mejor portera-Oyuki tomo su casco colocándoselo para ocultar su rostro, Yurio lo sabía ella era quien más se parecía a su padre.

El domo de entrenamiento tenía dos pistas una era pública y la otra para el entrenamiento del equipo local de hockey.

-¡Bien Vicky, Yuki!-alentó su entrenador pues ambas eran muy buenas en el deporte, los otros niños estaban impactadas con el par de gemelas, Victoria era muy ruda así que con sus movimientos bruscos lograba que todos le temieran, de hecho todos la conocían como la "Demonio de hielo", es por eso que siempre dudaban al molestar a Oyuki, quien era tímida. Desde las gradas con una taza de chocolate caliente Yurio veía a sus hijas con una sonrisa, eran su luz. Al terminar la practica todos se fueron a los vestidores pues entrarían a practicar los mayores, Yurio miro al pista publica vacía por el momento así que de pronto le dieron ganas de usarla para deslizarse un poco, tomo sus patines y subió al hielo, no era nuevo lo hacía de vez en cuando en el pequeño lago trasero de su casa, pero lo que comenzó con solo patinar de un lado a otro termino con un salto doble y aterrizaje perfecto, dos piruetas y un baile extendiendo sus manos, los jugadores de la otra pista se quedaron boca abierta con sus movimientos.

-Oyuki mira es papa-señalo la niña acercándose a la pista, Victoria sonrí hermoso.

-Si, como una luz brillante-Oyuki emocionada se recargo en la barrera, su padre hacia un salchow doble perfecto.

-Es un gran patinador-su entrenador apareció tras ellas.

-El tío Víctor dice que competía pero ya no-comento Victoria.

-¿Competía?-el mayor saco su móvil.

Yurio se olvidó por un momento de sí mismo para disfrutar del viento en la cara y respirando ese aire frio aspiro hondo para hacer otro salto recordando su rostro y esa sonrisa.

Flash Back…

La medalla colgaba de su cuello, Yuuri había ganado el oro en su categoría en los juegos olímpicos en los que Víctor le había guiado hasta ese momento culminante de su carrera, pero para Yurio aun cuando había obtenido la plata no se sentía triste ya que su actuación sublime consiguió emocionar al público al borde de las lágrimas eso incluyendo a su abuelo, además de que Víctor y Yuuri le animaron siempre, a pesar de lo molesto que eran y más su rival no podía odiarlos pues su vida había sido marcada por ambos. Justo al momento de las fotografías, el periodista les hizo una seña para que se juntasen, claro Yurio resoplo, cuando sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya.

-Vamos Yurio-le sonrío Yuuri.

-No me toques-se quejó el menor, pero sin importarle nada le abrazo pegándolo a su cuerpo embozando una enorme sonrisa que de alguna manera también hizo a Yurio sonreír, además de sentir como su pecho daba un leve salto pues al voltear con Yuuri pudo sentir su aliento y notar sus labios brillantes por el bálsamo aun así se ruborizo un poco sin entender el porqué.

Tras las entrevistas todos los participantes se reunieron para la ceremonia de clausura ya que el evento de patinaje artístico había sido de los últimos en resolverse, una gran banda de música tocaría tras los fuegos artificiales, los atletas se divertirían hasta tarde con el concierto de Fall Out Boys quien se encargaba del evento tras la clausura, la música sonaba y bailaban emocionados.

-Yuri, iremos a beber a un lugar ¿Quieres ir?-le dijo Mila.

-Aun no tengo edad para ello.

-¡Hahaha! Es cierto seria desconsiderado invitarte-sonrío su compañera del conjunto ruso, el rubio frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

-Odio que me traten como niño, iré además no es como que vaya a beber-dijo pues pronto cumpliría los 18 años.

Mientras salían del concierto se toparon con el conjunto japonés, entre ellos estaba Yuuri y además con él, Phichit del conjunto de Tailandia.

-Yurio-saludo el mayor pero el rubio le ignoro para tomar el brazo de su compañera.

-Mejor vámonos-le dijo.

Phichit se le quedo mirando a su amigo pero este solo se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto.

-De regreso al hotel, estoy cansado además no quiero que Víctor me hable al rato para que vaya a recogerlo pues se fue a beber con los otros entrenadores.

-¿Vas a seguir así? Yo digo que vayamos a beber algo.

-Phichit-kun no estoy de humor.

-Claro que si lo estas, ganaste la medalla de oro amigo, vamos-halándolo a la salida.

Fueron a un antro conocido de hecho había muchos atletas de varias nacionalidades ahí, tanto como público en general se convirtió en otra gran fiesta, en la cual se topó por supuesto con Yurio.

-¿Yurio que haces aquí? Eres menor de edad-extrañado el mayor.

-¡Cállate! No es como si ellos lo supieran-señalo con el pulgar a los encargados del antro.

-Aun así.

-¡Tsk! No actúes como mi madre-seguía reclamando cuando le empujaron para dar a los brazos de Yuri.

-¿Estás bien?-preocupado le ayudo.

-¡Deja de tratarme como un niño!

-No puedo evitar preocuparme, me importas.

-Eso no-Yurio levanto la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron de pronto, podía sentirse raro en especial cuando la mano del mayor estaba fija en su cintura, la ira lo lleno-¡Déjame en paz katsudon!-le grito justo en el cambio de música por lo que se escuchó muy bien alrededor, Yuri se retiro.

-Lo siento, pero jamás te he visto como un niño Yurio-bajo la mirada y se fue tratando de no ver a nadie más Yurio chasqueo la lengua para irse molesto, algunos de sus compañeros trataron de animarlo.

-Oye, no fue tan malo, eh-pero este decidió sentarse por fin en una mesa de donde tomo una vaso sin pensar y se lo bebió completo el cual contenía vodka curiosamente le gusto así que tomo de otro vaso por lo que cuando llegaron sus acompañantes estos se percataron que ya estaba algo ebrio.

-No Yuri.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué se tardaron idiotas?-les cuestiono con los pies sobre la mesa, por lo que se vieron entre sí para llevarlo al hotel, tras jugar un piedra, papel y tijeras perdió el competidor de snowboard.

Al otro lado del lugar Phichit veía a su amigo cabizbajo.

-Oye sabes que es algo, bueno impulsivo-tratando de animarlo.

-Está bien, lo sé-Yuuri bebió de su cerveza para seguir con la otra.

-Te preocupas demasiado-comento Phichit.

-Sabes la verdad es quería decirle sobre mi retiro.

-Sigues con eso, Víctor dijo que-su amigo suspiro.

-Se lo que dijo Víctor pero no creo poder seguir con esta presión, por eso pensé que debería saberlo de mi después de todo me considera su rival.

-Te entiendo, creo que si pondría el grito en el cielo-sonrío débilmente su amigo.

. . .

Ya casi llegando a la madrugada Yurio se encontraba algo mal así que lo acompañaron al hotel, en el cual cada piso pertenecía a diferente país.

-Yuri pesas mucho-le dijo su compañero que lo llevaba a cuestas, pero el chico de 18 años con la bebida encima reia como loco.

-¡Hahahahaha! Quiero ir a comer un katsudon-decía halándole las orejas.

-No sé qué es eso, vamos a subir al elevador ¿Entiendes? Debo bajarte.

-Eres un idiota ¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es un katsudon? Es delicioso-Yurio se balanceo cayendo de la espalda de este.

-Yuuri-el joven trato de ayudarlo pero tras ellos apareció el competidor japonés que al verlo se sorprendió.

-Pero ¿Qué paso?-se acercó para ayudarlo.

-Bueno se tomó unas copas de vodka por error, lo llevare a su habitación, pero-el joven rascando su nuca le miro.

-¿Pero?-

-Yuuri señor, es que quede de verme con mi novia en su hotel, usted digo ¿Podría llevarlo?-le revelo dejándole al rubio en los brazos.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias usted es una gran persona, tome este es su llave-dándole una tarjeta, tan pronto se la dio desapareció dejándolo con el "Russian Punk"

-No puede ser-el pobre tratando de poner de pie a Yurio.

-Oye Katsudon, quiero hablar contigo-el rubio le empujo hasta la pared del elevador que acaba de abrir, Yuuri podía sentir su aliento respirarle sobre su rostro, en tres años Yurio se había hecho más alto así que eran ya de la misma altura.

-Yurio mejor mañana, vamos te llevare a tu habitación estas ebrio y yo la verdad me tome algunas cervezas de más y si Víctor se entera yo-le contesto tratando de sujetar sus brazos para separarse de él, pero el rubio le abrazo-¡Yurio!

-Deja de hacer esto, odio que lo hagas.

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto Yuuri.

-Siempre dejándome a un lado, no soy nada para ti.

-Yurio, me importas por esa misma razón, porque somos rivales y por-cerro la boca y desvió la mirada sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué? Dime.

-Vamos a tu habitación si, Debes dormir.

-No ¿Dime por qué?-el rubio coloco su rodilla entre sus ó susurrándole al oído, pero sin respuesta, solo obtuvo una mirada directa de sus ojos marrones los cuales sin pensar de alguna manera le hicieron desviar la vista hasta sus labios, aquellos labios que siempre lucían brillantes, tal vez por el bálsamo quien sabe pero recorto la distancia tomándolos, Yuuri se quedó impactado e inmóvil, el rubio paso las manos tras su cuello abrazándolo fuerte, claro su beso era torpe y hasta cierto punto brusco, al separarse sintiendo aun su aliento entre cortado porque su corazón latía tan fuerte que le faltaba el aire.

-Yurio ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-el mayor cubriéndose la boca.

-Dime, quiero que me digas lo ibas a decir-alzo la voz el menor.

-Esto se pasó-Yuuri trato de separarse del menor, pero había un ligero problema pues ese acto tuvo una ligera consecuencia y Yurio la sintió.

-Yuri tu ¿Estas duro?

-¡Basta! No es cierto-apenado el mayor se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda

-¡Hahaha! Eres un precoz ¿O algo así?-carcajeándose al punto de dolerte el estómago mientras se sostenía de pared.

-Te lo dije, estoy un poco ebrio esto puede llegar a pasar.

-Anciano, si te excitas con el beso de un jovencito me pregunto qué harás si hago algo más-el rubio se volvió a acercar a él respirando en su oído.

-Detente-Yuuri se estremeció tratando de alejarse pero Yurio le seguía con una sonrisa malvada.

-Esto es divertido-el menor se retiró la chaqueta dejando ver su delgada figura, Yuuri al verlo trago saliva.

-No hagas eso, estas ebrio-el mayor trataba de evitarlo deseando que el elevador se detuviera.

-Y que, esto me divierte, te haré sufrir un poco más, tendrás que decirme lo que quiero o será peor-el rubio tiro la chaqueta y recorto la distancia entre ambos, coloco su dedo bajo el mentón del .

-En este estado no-replico Yuuri.

-Bueno, sigues así-el menor se retiró la playera dejando ver su piel blanca y menudo cuerpo, tomo la mano del mayor y la coloco en su pecho, viendo cómo se retorció un poco era obvio que eso había afectado un poco más a Yuuri, así que ya molestando por el juego de Yurio lo tomo de los brazos para pegarlo contra el muro del elevador.

-¡Me voy a retirar!-le revelo al fin, sus palabras dejaron al menor anonadado.

-¿Qué? No puedes aun no te venzo-le reclamo.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo más tranquilo, maldición Yurio siempre con tu voluntad-le dijo con un semblante un poco molesto, le solto alejándose a su piso colocando la llave del menor en su bolsillo quieres matarme hazlo mañana, no me siento bien para esto ahora-una vez fuera del elevador y las puertas cerrándose Yurio veía su espalda irse recordando esos momentos en las competencias en los que se vieron, aquella vez que se convivieron en Japón cuando Víctor decidía a cual entrenar, ese día se había hecho la promesa de no dejarse vencer por él y ahora le decía que se retiraba, una desesperación nació en su pecho así que coloco la mano entre las puertas para detener el elevador corriendo tras el justo a la entrada de su habitación.

-Espera ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes dejarme así!-le abrazo por detrás.

-Yurio-se sorprendió Yuuri, la calidez de su cuerpo y esa lagrimas que el menor derramaba sin saber, se giró viendo ese bello rostro tras esos cabellos rubios, toco su tan bello-le sonrí no ver en persona tu actuación-le dijo, el corazón de Yurio parecía detenerse con sus palabras así que volvió a besarlo, ese beso rompió con toda su cordura aunado a esas copas, sin pensarlo ya estaban en la habitación del mayor sobre la cama, Yuuri deslizaba su mano por esa tersa piel que no parecía de un joven que llegaba a su mayoría de edad, él tenía 26 años y parecería un crimen pero los besos embriagantes alimentaban ese bello pecado.

-Yuuri ¡Ngh!-el menor estremeciéndose cuando el otro lo toco.

-Yurio no puedo detenerme, eres tan-el azabache besado su pecho, mientras tanto el rubio pasaba las manos por su cabello halándolos un poco.

-No lo hagas, se siente tan bien-le suplico, pues había tomado su miembro y resbalaba su mano por el incitándolo, sus mejillas estaban tornándose rojas y respiraba agitado, abriendo más las piernas, se acercó al cuello del mayor y le mordió, Yuuri se quejó un poco y tras venirse en su mano Yurio se colocó sobre él, ambos estaban ya completamente desnudos, habiendo dejado toda la ropa en el hace sentir bien también-le dijo tocándolo deslizando sus manos por su torso, el azabache trago saliva al ver ese cuerpo y la confianza que el menor mostraba, tomo su miembro masturbándolo como él lo había hecho antes, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad con la que lo hacía, sintiendo como más se endurecía.

-Espera Yurio-una leve mueca de dolor pues deseaba algo más.

-Un poco más-susurro el rubio, acercándose para besarlo, eso era todo ambos siguieron con esas caricias que encendieron más sus cuerpos, tras admirar el cuerpo de Yurio se levantó para pasar la lengua sobre sus rosados pezones que le hizo estremecer, tocando su cintura hasta su parte trasera donde introdujo uno de sus dedos cerca de su entrada, en realidad no sabía cómo se hacía pero sentía que no podía ponerlo dentro así como así por más que necesitaba hacerlo, cuando lo sintió Yurio se quejó un poco, mas no se apartó siguiendo con su labor, una vez que llego a cierto punto el menor dio un grito ahogado pues se cubrió con la mano su boca y derramando una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla.

-Yurio, esto-sus miradas se cruzaron lucia tan tierno y para Yurio el otro igual parecía que no quisiera lastimarlo.

-Hazlo, por favor-suplico el menor apretando sus hombros, tras unos segundos lo hizo poco a poco introdujo su miembro, los dos parecían disfrutar pero al mismo tiempo mostraban un rostro de culpabilidad por lo que hacían aun así no se detuvieron, una vez lo penetro Yurio se movió sobre el mayor para sentirlo, solo que Yuri no lo soporto así que invirtió las posiciones colocándose sobre el rubio para embestirlo lentamente, a pesar de todo no quería lastimarlo más así que esa noche ambos se tomaron su tiempo.

En la mañana siguiente los fuertes golpes de la puerta hicieron estragos.

-¡Vamos bello durmiente es hora de empacar!-la voz de Víctor fuerte y clara despertándolos de golpe, el peli blanco paso de largo por la puerta para toparse con esa escena.

-¡Víctor!-le llamo Yuuri con un terrible dolor de cabeza-Me siento mal, creo que bebí un poco de más anoche.

-Yuuri-le llamo el mayor.

-Sabes tuve un sueño raro.

-Yuuri-Víctor insistió tratando de señalar tras él.

-Es que creo que más que un sueño parecía tan real como.

-¡Yuuri!-alzo la voz.

-¿Qué? ¡Déjenme dormir!-grito el rubio despertándose de golpe, Yuuri y Yurio se vieron entre sí, ambos estaban desnudos en la misma cama y con ciertas lesiones en su piel, Víctor sonrío soltando un silbido.

-Veo que ese sueño pudo ser muy real Yuuri.

-No puede ser ¡Tú y yo!-al unísono ambos gritaron, Víctor se cubrió los oídos, Yurio se trató de levantar de la cama pero su cadera dolía un poco.

-No puede ser, no puede ser ¡Voy a asesinarte!

-Espera, yo no sé qué paso.

-Sí que lo sabes ¡Maldito katsudon!-el rubio tomo su zapato para querer golpearlo con el pero no pudo cayo de nuevo en la cama.

-¡Calma aquí ambos!-Víctor les llamo la atención, sea lo que sea que haya pasado será mejor que esto lo arreglen después, en 20 minutos todos los atletas de este hotel tomaran sus aviones a casa, no tienen tiempo que perder y tu Yurio debes volver a tu habitación o te creara problemas.

-¡Maldición!-el rubio se quejó para tomar su ropa del suelo y envuelto en la manta salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, Yuuri cayó en la cama hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

-Víctor ¿Qué hice?-

-Es prácticamente legal.

-¡Claro que no!

-Tranquilo es un adolescente se le pasara pronto además ni siquiera lo recuerdan ¿Cierto?-le cuestiono, Yuuri levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-¡Hahaha! Es que me paso un vez, pero no diré detalles, vámonos-contesto sonriente dirigiéndose a la puerta, se dio la espero hayan usado protección-le dijo guiñándole el ojo, Yuuri se quedó completamente azul del susto.

La ciudad de Hasetsu en pleno invierno la nieve caía por todos lados, incluso los trenes habían parado su viaje después del último que llego a las 5:15 p.m. pues la nevada se agravaba, Yuuri veía por la ventana de su departamento el cual había comprado después de ganar su primer Grand Prix, a su lado tenia a Kiko su perro de un año de edad que Víctor le regalo, de alguna manera suspiraba remembrando esa noche de hacía dos semanas, donde sus recuerdos no eran completos pero ciertas sensaciones no se iban.

-Kiko ¿Es posible que haya solo sido un sueño?-le pregunto y el animal ladro moviendo su su rostro no lo olvidare esa mañana, me odiaba mucho, lo sé, fue horrible lo que hice, ¡Maldición!-este restregando su cara en el cojín, cuando sonó el timbre de la raro, no espero a nadie, Víctor me mando una postal desde Hawai-se levantó de un salto para ir a ver por la rejilla y quedo impactado porque era Yurio-Kiko, es Yurio, es Yurio ¿Qué hago?-asustado trato de no hacer ruido pero el perro comenzó a ladrar.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta que sé que estás ahí Cerdito! Le hable a Yuko-le grito pateando la puerta, Yuuri no tuvo otra salida más que abrirla, cuando estaban frente a frente el rubio paso de largo con su maleta.

-Hola ¡Hehehe!-trato de saludarlo el mayor.

-¡Tsk! Tengo sed hice un largo viaje así que sírveme algo.

-Yurio, espera, no entiendo.

-¡Tengo sed!-insistió el chico que lo ignoro para ir a su cocina colocando una tetera en la estufa a calentar agua-¿Así tratas a los invitados?

-No, pero tú te invitaste solo ¡Ya como sea! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Yuuri sin saber qué hacer con su presencia.

-Vine para aclarar algo-contesto el menor sentándose en el sofá siendo Kiko quien subió sobre , basta tu-tratando de quitarlo de encima.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el mayor ya más calmado respirando hondo.

-Lo que paso en los juegos olímpicos, tu y yo, ya sabes-le dijo señalándolo, Yuuri se puso rojo por completo, de cierta forma él se preguntaba lo mismo-¿Hicimos esas cosas?

-Decirlo "cosas" esta demás y si, lo hicimos pero me siento mal por ello-el mayor tumbándose en el sofá, pero ante el silencio volteo con Yurio quien lucía derrotado ante espera o quise decir eso.

-Yuuri, quiero tener sexo contigo-le solicito como si nada.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero comprobar algo-el rubio se acercó a el.

-¡No! Para nada-Yuuri se levantó del sofá alejándose de el.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que paso esa noche fue un error, no debí hacerlo eres menor que yo y los dos estábamos ebrios.

-¿Me odias?

-Claro que no, solo que alguien debe hacer ese tipo de cosas con la persona que ama, Yurio tú debes pensarlo también.

-¿Y si te amo a ti?-le pregunto, el azabache se quedó más que congelado ante sus palabras, Yurio se acercó a él tomando su mano, pero la tetera comenzó a chillar, lo soltó para irse a servirse un té, Yuuri no sabía que pensar ante ello, sin embargo Yurio se quedó esa noche durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes.

El mayor se recostó mirando el techo de su cuarto pensando en las palabras de Yurio, jamás pensó que diría tal cosa, sin embargo no sabía si tomarlas como reales o solo un capricho del menor. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para correr un poco y más que nada para ir a patinar pues era ahí donde sacaba sus pensamientos los cuales solo estaban enfocados desde hacía dos semanas en Yurio.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri se deslizaba en el hielo pensando en Yurio y sus intenciones al estar ahí, cuando las palabras "Hazme el amor" le hicieron tropezar.

-Patético y ese es el ganador de la medalla de oro olímpica-Yurio viéndolo desde la barrera, estaba sudando como si hubiese llegando corriendo al lugar.

-Yurio-el mayor se dio la vuelta para no verle de frente, mientras que el rubio se metió a la pista patinando hacia él y con una mano en la cintura le dijo.

-Cerdito, recordar todo de esa noche, lo que pasamos ¡No quiero olvidarlo!-grito eso ultimo con la respiración agitada, Yuuri se dio la vuelta al fin, Yuri tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Eso yo-bajo la mirada.

-Dices que no me ves como un niño, pues no lo soy, lo hicimos y no me desagrado.

-Yurio no es esa cuestión es que…

-Dímela Katsudon ¿Te arrepientes?-le pregunto directo, el azabache se deslizo hacia él y tomo su mano, el menor se le quedo viendo.

-¿Patinarías conmigo?-le pregunto, Yurio no entendía lo que quería decir pero asentó, fue cuando se dirigieron al centro de la pista y una vez ahí solto su mano, Yuuri dio una vuelta y al deslizarse esa forma como todo un conquistador dejo al rubio impresionado de alguna manera era distinto a como lo había visto antes, le regalo una sonrisa y estiro sus mano hacia el-¿Recuerdas esa coreografía que Víctor hizo para ambos? Tu querías el Eros y yo el Agape, finalmente nos cambió para mostrarnos nuestras capacidades, las dos maneras de amar, un amor incondicional, puro y hermoso. Yurio en su máximo esplendor la verdad no había visto algo más bello que tu después de Víctor pero una vez que lo hice no pude dejar de pensar en ti, puede que sufrías al principio y al encontrarlo se convirtió en tu esencia y yo bueno-alzo la mano acariciando su mejilla para dar una media vuelta en el hielo y deslizarse hacia atrás con la mano estirada.-De amor sexual no tenía idea, era un hombre de 23 años que no sabía de pasión, de la locura del sexo, pero lo logre-volvió a acercarse mientras hablaba lo guiaba por la pista tomando su mano y en esa última frase lo tuvo de frente tocando su cintura para acariciar su espalda donde podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía Yuuri sonrío ante ello y se acercó más como si fuera a besarlo.

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? Nosotros-trato de separarse pero en lugar de ello se aferró más a su hombro por fin abrazándolo.

-Yurio, lo que quiero decir es que sin que yo mismo fuera consiente te volviste especial y lo gracioso-el mayor sonrío pasando la mano por el cabello embozando una sonrisa seductora que sonrojo más Yurio-Es que Víctor siempre me hizo ver que ese sentimiento que sentía era más que una admiración por ti.

-No eres es único, yo me quería hacerme el fuerte, quería ser orgulloso y no me vieran como débil, ver como tus habilidades cada competencia evolucionaban me sentí emocionado, mi corazón latía fuerte y como tu Víctor me decía que tu tratabas de seducirlo, yo también termine sin poder dejar de verte hasta me percibí celoso.

-Lo hice para el pero termine por verte a ti-Yuri poco a poco le hizo patinar por la pista solo cruzando las miradas con profunda admiración el uno por el otro-Tu belleza me embriago.

El corazón de un patinador es frágil pero como esa fragilidad la convertían en poesía sobre el hielo, lograban que el público se envolviera tocando su alma y destilando una lagrima por él, pasión, virtud, dolor, los sentimientos dejados en cada presentación así como el amor de su dedicación, ahora para Yuuri y Yurio esa misma alma de patinador había unido sus destinos. Ese día se deslizaron en el hielo tomados de la mano transmitiendo lo que emano de esos años y se confirmó esa noche de pasión sexual que perpetraron, con saltos confiando el uno en el otro, Yurio fue elevado del hielo para ser balanceado por Yuuri, su fortaleza se convirtió en la suya, lucían como amor puro en su esplendor, le bajo abrazándolo y tocando su mejilla de nuevo, una sonrisa entre ambos se regalaron. En la orilla de la pista al terminar la bella coreografía que habían hecho con sus corazones, Yuko la amiga de infancia de Yuuri les aplaudido emocionada.

-¡Fue hermoso!-les dijo, ellos se deslizaron hacia ella tomados de la mano, aunque para Yurio aun sentía pena por esa demostración y más aún, como Yuuri le había mostrado su amor.

-Yu-chan-cansado el azabache se dirigió a ella.

-Me emocionaron hasta los huesos-Yuko observo sus manos y ellos al notarlo se separaron- ¡Hahahaha! Será que al fin ustedes estarán juntos-murmuro eso último.

-Espera tú-Yurio escucho acercándose a ella tomándola por sus hombros.

-Sí, es que siempre lo pensé, Yuuri era…bueno me alegra que estén juntos ¿Practicaran más?-

-No, Yurio ¿Quieres ir a comer con mis padres?

-Bueno-el rubio desviando la mirada, los dos caminando a los vestidores.

-Vengan cuando quieran-se despidió Yuko, antes de entrar Yurio volvió a tomar su mano a lo que el mayor le sonrío para robarle un beso sencillo.

-Tomare tu mano todo lo que quieras-le contesto.

Una semana, solo una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Yurio en la cual los dos se la pasaron juntos, reuniendo nuevos recuerdos, la familia Katsuki estaba encantada con el joven patinador.

-Siempre rusos hijo-sonrío su madre al ver como Yurio le acompañaba.

-Mama, eso no…

-¡Hahaha! Descuida hijo es broma-la mujer se acercó a Yurio y le de mi Yuuri.

-Señora, yo-un poco avergonzado.

Esa noche habían cerrado las aguas termales ya que era muy tarde pero fue aprovechada por ellos, el rubio sentado en las piernas del otro reposando en su pecho.

-Tu madre es linda, me recuerda a la mía.

-Lamento mucho eso-Yuri recordando que su madre había fallecido.

-Está bien, no lo lamentes-el menor se dio la vuelta para besarlo, y pasear la mano por su pecho hasta la pierna del mayor

-Espera Yurio aquí no.

-¿Por qué? Estamos solos-Yurio paso ambas manos por su cuello frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

-Basta, si haces eso yo-Yuuri que ya había sentido como se encendía por tales caricias.

Así que esa noche lo que comenzaron con besos y caricias en las termales lo acabaron en la vieja habitación de Yuuri. El menor abría las piernas para sentir como era invadido por el miembro del azabache que admiraba su rostro orgásmico completamente sonrojado.

-¡Aah! ¡Ngh! Katsudon-le llamo tratando de aguantar la respiración, pero el placer que sentía era enorme así que se aferró a su cuello besándolo moviendo un poco sus caderas, lo que hizo sentir al mayor más presión disfrutando de su interior asi que aumento las embestidas.

-Yurio, Yurio… ¿Sientes bien?-

-¡Ah! ¡Uhm! ¡Aah! Sí, se siente bien, pero más despacio-Yurio tomando su mano para tocar sus que sea más lento, necesito sentirte dentro-le contesto con una leve mueca de dolor pues el mayor había entrado una vez más, Yuuri se sonrojo horrores con su petición y aunque se sentía que quería ir más rápido debía complacerlo, a ese mocoso que ya era lo más importante para él. Asi fue, la penetración fue lenta pero cada que lo hacía parecía entrar más por lo que los disfrutaban mas

-No puedo más Yurio, me vengo ¡Ngh!-el mayor envuelto en tal placer, por lo que el menor toco su mejilla y sonriendo le dijo

-¡Hazlo!-mientras con su otra mano recorrió su todo de ti dentro de mí-era una vista totalmente espectacular que los dejo a los dos sin aliento toda esa bella noche de luces del en el cielo.

Al día siguiente decidieron ir a caminar por la playa, en un día de picnic perfecto.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre Yurio hacer un picnic en la playa con este frio.

-Ya, ya, no seas llorón, esto no es frio ¡Achu!-estornudo el menor, asustándose Yuuri que corrió con pañuelo desechable.

-¡Mocos! ¡Mocos!-

-¡No tengo mocos!-el rubio le dio un golpe en la mano pero aun asi tomo el pañuelo.

Con una manta los dos abrazados veían las olas del mar romperse en la orilla, una taza de chocolate caliente les acompañaba, Yuri respiro en el cuello del otro absorbiendo su aroma.

-Ahora poder verte patinar desde la barrera, te apoyare siempre-le susurró al oído, fue cuando Yurio se quedó sorprendido y se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yurio, te lo dije esa noche, me retirare en la competencia del próximo año ¿No lo recuerdas?-el mayor se cubrió la boca y desvió la mirada.

-No, eso no, yo no lo recuerdo, Yuuri no puedes dejar el patinaje-se levantó mirándolo de frente.

-Obtuve el oro y me siento feliz-trataba de explicarle pero no pudo pues recibió un golpe en el rostro por Yurio.

-¡Si te retiras te odiare!-le grito.

-Yurio si me retiro el escenario será tuyo.

-No lo quiero si tú no estás ahí para verme-el rubio bajo la mirada soltando su mano y dejando la playa, Yuko le recibió pero noto que Yurio no estaba bien.

-Yurio ¿Qué pasa?-

-Va a retirarse, es absurdo tiene apenas 26 años, yo no quiero.

-Oye sé que Yuuri está siendo duro consigo mismo pero es algo que decidió hacer, después del nacional dará la noticia-la mujer tratando de animarlo aunque sabía de nada serviría.

Yurio tomo la pista para sí mismo, patinando enojado pues deseaba desquitarse con ella lo que sentía en ese momento, frustración, enojo y sobre todo, decepción.

-No te dejare, yo no…

-¡Yurio!-el azabache lo alcanzo deslizándose sin patines y lo abrazo-solo un año más, solo eso te doy para que me ganes-le dijo, Yurio se sorprendió y contesto el abrazo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, pero será una promesa, dime Yurio ¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo hare, te prometo vencerte.

-Gracias, mi amor-le sonrió para besarlo.

Tras dos días más Yurio despidió de la ciudad y por su puesto de Yuuri para volver a Rusia, pues debía entrenar duro para el próximo Grand Prix donde sería el duelo final.

-Es una promesa.

-Sí, una promesa-le sonrió Yuri tocando su mano, el menor con su maleta rodando hacia el área de pasajeros se dio la vuelta un momento para ver como el azabache no dejaba de verlo, no pudo soportarlo asi que corrió a sus brazos y le beso, susurrándole al oído.

-Te amo-una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro para luego tomar el avión.

_ . _

Al recordar ese último adiós y en el salto toe loop doble y un flip, cayó al suelo, sus hijas se asustaron pues se quedó en el hielo.

-¡Papa!-Oyuki fue la primera en llegar y luego Victoria que lo abrazo.

-Estoy bien niñas, yo solo quería recordar un poco-les sonrío pero había una lagrima en cayendo en su mejilla que Oyuki seco con sus pequeñas manos.

-Eso fue esplendido-el entrenador de las niñas le ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias, creo que será mejor irnos su abuelo las espera en el hospital-les dijo deslizándose a la salida de la pista junto con sus hijas, despidiéndose el entrenador de las niñas quien no pudo evitar mirar su móvil pues había grabado toda esa rutina, su hija en casa amaba el patinaje artístico asi que decidió llevárselo.

. . .

El abuelo se había caído jugando con sus nietas por lo que se lastimo la espalda y ya tenía una semana en el hospital, renegando con las enfermeras.

-Deje de ser tan terco-la mujer que lo cuidaba.

-¡Tsk! Usted me quiere matar-se quejó el, Yurio se paró en la puerta riendo de verlo aun enérgico

-¡Hahaha! Abuelo no seas asi con la dama, debes demostrar nuestra cortesía rusa-el rubio.

-¡Abuelo!-gritaron las niñas.

-¡Yukcha! ¡Vikcha!-el hombre mayor les llamo para recibir un gran abrazo por parte ellas.

-Niñas no vayan a lastimar a su abuelo-les advirtió su papa.

-Vamos déjalas Yuritchika, son mis dos ángeles-sonrió el hombre.

Tras un rato las niñas fueron al baño dejándolos solos, fue cuando él su abuelo le miro.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada-insistió su abuelo.

-Patine hoy en la pista-le confeso, su abuelo toco su mano.

-Debes volver a intentarlo.

-No, solo quiero dedicarme a mis hijas.

-Pero-trato su abuelo de hablar con él pero al ver su rostro hundido solo tomo su no fue la decisión correcta pero acepte venir contigo aun asi.

-Rompí mi promesa.

-Yuritchika, pero tienes el alma de un patinador, eso eres.

-No, soy el padre de dos bellas niñas que son mi mundo.

-Como él lo fue-comento su abuelo, ante esas palabras el rubio le miro impactado, apretó los puños pero el hombre lo abrazo-Lo siento, no debí decir eso, malo o bueno lo amas aun.

-Sí, lo amo-le sonrío.

Los días pasaron y con ello la navidad se acercaba, las niñas ya con su abuelo en casa habían armado un hermoso árbol, con una estrella en la punta.

-Papa ¿No vas a cocinar, verdad?-le pregunto Oyuki.

-¿Por qué la cara de desagrado Yuki?-el rubio con la mano en la cintura.

-Bueno-ella desvió la mirada asustada.

-Es que papa cocina horrible-contesto Victoria pues a ella no le importaban los regaños.

-¡Victoria!-le alzo la voz.

-Yo lo hare.

-No abuelo, no quiero que te esfuerces-Yurio se plantó frente a la estufa, Oyuki se paró a su lado.

-Papa, admítelo no sabes cocinar-le susurro ella.

-¡Hahaha!-Victoria muerta de risa.

-Bien, pediremos una pizza-contesto su papa tomando el teléfono cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó

-¡Yo voy!-Victoria salió corriendo.

-¡Oye no corras!-le regaño su papa, Oyuki fue tras ella, al abrir la puerta las dos casi se caen para atrás cuando vieron a la visita.

-¡Moi prekrasnyye damy!(mis bellas damas)-saludo el recién llegado.

-¡Tío Víctor!-gritaron ambas saltando a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Víctor!-Yurio sorprendido de verlo.

-Hola Yurio-saludo con una caja pizza en la mano.

-¡Pizza!-las niñas tomaron la caja.

-¡Hahaha! No quería llegar con las manos vacías pero veo que fue mejor de lo que pensé-el peli blanco feliz.

Una vez comieron y el abuelo se llevó a las niñas a lavarse para dormir, Víctor y Yurio se sentaron frente a la chimenea con una taza de té caliente.

-Viktor ¿A qué has venido?, no habías venido en dos años.

-Lo siento Yurio, pero es hora de que regreses.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabes entonces?-el mayor saco su móvil y le mostro en YouTube el video de su escaramuza en la pista de hielo, Yurio casi se cae para atrás

-No puede ser, eso no, yo jamás dejaría que me grabaran ¿Cómo?

-Venia bajando del avión para visitarlos cuando Mila me mandó un mensaje de esto. Como a Yuri eso paso, una aficionada te grabo y subió el video, pero lo que se que todo el mundo esperara que el gran Yuri Plisetsky regrese-Víctor tomo su mano hincándose ante él.

-No, eso no, espera significa que-el rubio se encorvo como si quisiera llorar-¿El? ¿Él lo vio?-le pregunto como si temiera a la respuesta.

-Yuri ya debió haberlo visto, me llamo hace 5 minutos Yuri quería venir pero lo detuve, después de todo soy el entrenador de la escuadra nacional de rusa.

-¡Víctor! Él no puede saber de las niñas, es que yo moriría-Yurio en pánico.

-Yurio no puedes huir siempre, el hielo y el amor te llaman-el pelo blanco mirándolo caerse.

-Tu siempre con tus palabras directas, pero no puedo.

-Deja de temer, han sido 8 años y Yuri merece saber de sus hijas, cuanto más crezcan más difícil será para ellas aceptar la verdad, en especial Oyuki que a pesar de ser gemela de Victoria ella misma sabe que es diferente-le dijo, Yurio lo sabía, su hija sufría por su modo ser y no sabía cómo ayudarla a veces, trago saliva.

-Decirle la verdad a las niñas sobre su padre-murmuro con las manos sobre su rostro.

Desde el pasillo Oyuki y Victoria que había ido a dar las buenas noches se quedaron ahí en silencio al escuchar eso.

. . .

En Japón en el domo del centro de patinaje nacional, los futuros patinadores de campeonato practicaban sus rutinas.

-Katsuki-san-Minami el patinador que estaba en la epitome de su carrera a sus 27 años se acercó a su entrenador quien seguía viendo ese video una y otra vez, el otro frunció el ceño y retiro los audí -san, creo que yo debo ser el centro de su mundo-le dijo al mayor con un traje café elegante y corbata además de un abrigo.

-Minami, lo siento, es que los recuerdos son hermosos-le contesto mirando la pantalla aquellos cabellos rubios y figura «Dime Yurio ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde está nuestra promesa?, Yurio…» pensaba cuando las manos de Minami lo abrazaron por detrás.

-Usted es solo mío entrenador, solo mío-le susurró al oído, Yuri sonrío y tomo su mano dándose la vuelta.

-Si quieres que sea tuyo gana por cuarta vez el Grand Prix-le señalo entre la no creo que lo hagas cuando aún desobedeces con los loop y los flip defectuosos-le regaño.

-No puede ser, otra vez-Minami casi llorando.

-Sí, otra vez, vamos de nuevo desde arriba la rutina-le ordeno, el hombre volvió a la pista pero viendo aun ese rostro ausente.

Yuri se recargo en la barrera soñando con sus recuerdos que sin saber habían tenido una consecuencia, una bella consecuencia.


End file.
